


We can do that

by DaniTsubasa



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Advices, Conversations, Crying, F/M, Hugs, I really love you, Karen and Barry try to help, Kissing, Reencounter, Sad, Smile, apology, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa/pseuds/DaniTsubasa
Summary: What if Owen had come back to Claire instead of leaving her when they quarreled before the events of Jurassic World - Fallen Kingdom?





	We can do that

**Author's Note:**

> Jurassic World and its characters don't belong to me. I leave credits to director Colin Trevorrow, the writers Trevorrow, Derek Connolly, Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver, the producers Steven Spielberg, Patrick Crowley, Frank Marshall and Thomas Tull.
> 
> This same story was posted by me in Nyah Fanfiction.

                Karen stared at her sister through the screen of the cell phone for a long time without saying anything, feeling bad for the sadness in Claire's blue eyes. She was grateful the boys weren't home.

                “You can come here,” Karen offered. “The boys will be happy.”

                “I appreciate it, Karen. But I don’t think I could make them happy trying to hide what happened. And I still have my apartment.”

                “I know.”

                “I can't wait for something to happen, I need to follow. I'm going home in a little while.”

                “Do you love him? Really?”

                “Why does it matter now? He's gone.”

                Karen didn't need her to respond when she saw the tears build up in her sister's eyes as the redhead struggled to stop them from falling.

                “You know there isn't any problem crying, especially in front of me,” the blonde said in a softer voice.

                Claire took a deep breath and let the tears stream down her face, a breakthrough for the two who had hardly spoken to each other in years.

                “I can't stand to see you like this. I wanted to be there to give you a hug.”

                “I know,” she gave her a sad smile.

                “He’ll come back.”

                “Karen... I know you're more hopeful and optimistic than I am, but you know I don't hold onto possibilities that can hurt me, which are just hope.”

                “Claire... I saw him as he is with you when we visited you months ago. How he looks at you, how he protects you, how he takes care of you... If you had seen the way he smiled looking at you when you didn't see... He may have the hard head some men have, but I I think it's real. Couples fight. Don't decide anything so soon.”

                “Karen...”

                “Okay, I got a divorce. But it doesn’t mean that you’ll have the same fate.”

                “It wasn't what you told me when the boys visited the park that day. No, I don't want to justify the mistakes I made on that horrible day. Damn... I don't wanna fight with you too. I shouldn't have said any of that to him.”

                “You two were fool. You've noticed this, and he'll too. They just need more time, they work even slower.”

                Claire was silent. Behind her, Karen could see the sun beginning to set on the screen of her cell phone.

                “You need to rest. And you can’t stay the night out there. Are you sure you don’t want to come here?”

                “I'll be fine. Thank you, Karen.”

                “Call me anytime if you need to.”

                Claire said good-bye and hung up, putting away the cellphone and getting up from the bench where she was sitting in the wooded place. She looked at the asphalt in the direction the trailer had disappeared hours ago. Her heart squeezed and her eyes burned again. Claire no longer cared about the fight or who was right or wrong, she loved him, for the first time in so long, she loved someone. This still terrified her when she lets herself think about it, but what was Owen Grady? The man took care of her as if she were the most precious being in the world, perhaps more than Blue, even though he knew that if there was an independent woman in the world she was her. With the uncertainty of the future burning her chest, she picked up her things and headed for her apartment in the city.

******

                “Dude...”

                Barry and Owen took a sip of their beer bottles and put it back on the table at the same time.

                “That way I feel like I'm giving bad luck, how does this happen just when I'm in town?”

                Owen was silent. His eyes were still a little red. The two hadn't said a word about it, but Barry knew he'd cried after his anger had passed. The raptors trainer could be tough and half wild, but no one knew better than Barry how much he loved Claire. You just had to see them together for a few minutes to make sure.

                “You can’t let her go.”

                “Yes, I can. She told me to go.”

                “People say stupid things when they're nervous, like you told her too. I don't want to intrude on your relationship, but as your best friend I think I'm safe to say that the reason for this discussion was foolish enough for the two to talk about it and move on, together. Claire never let her power take care of her, although she knows how to handle it very well, but that's new to her now. For many years she didn't have a life, we can say, normal. I think you might be a little more patient.”

                “If I weren’t, we wouldn’t have been together for one year.”

                “One year is a snap. Too little time to set anything.”

                They were silent for a few moments drinking beer and looking vaguely at the football game on the bar's TV.

                “Did you ever show her that?” Barry asked with a smile.

                “I’d have shown...”

                “But now you think she doesn’t deserve it?”

                “I didn't even think about it while we were screaming... The trailer is really small. And it's good to have a more certain place. But I thought she'd like the idea even more than I did.”

                “Everything you said to me the other day on the phone... Did you ever tell her?”

                Owen stared at him.

                “You should tell.”

                “After all you want me to go after her and say something like that?”

                “Now you have to decide whether what you find most important is your wounded pride or the first woman you really want by your side.”

                “So now this is a game of who gives the arm to twist first?” Owen asked in an ironic tone.

                “Yeah,” Barry replied simply, taking another sip of his beer.

                Owen said nothing more for the next fifteen minutes until the game was over and the two decided to leave, feeling the tightness in his chest increase, because he knew Barry was right. His memories returned to the last days, to the small moments, the best, especially the last night when they were entwined between the sheets, Owen could still feel her skin against his. Yes, he loved that woman! And he knew that if he allowed, Claire was really going to leave. The feeling, the coexistence of two, the complicity, were still things that frightened her. And Owen didn't want to let her get away, he wanted her to know he was there to protect her from all this.

                “Let's go man. Go rest,” Barry patted his friend's back warmly as he watched his eyes dampen again outside the bar.

******

                Owen got out of the trailer, parked a little far, and walked to the same place where he had left her. He knew she had an apartment and he was sure Karen would call her to stay with her if they had talked, but he couldn't deny that deep down he was afraid to leave her there alone in the late afternoon, to imagine her there alone at the beginning of the cold night. And to think about it made it hurt so much more. He didn't know what he wanted to search or find back to the place where he knew she wouldn't be, maybe just think, try to put ideas in place, decide what to do.

                It was still too early, it was only six in the morning, he hadn't been able to sleep. It had been a week since he had last seen her. He wanted to talk to her, or Karen, to make sure she was fine, although he knew she was, but he was afraid of making it all worse. He finally approached the place, leaving the asphalt for the green grass and the bench stuck under a tree, where everything had happened. Owen stood there saying nothing when he saw her sitting looking at the floor. Some of the red hair was pinned, grown up in the last year, and still so beautiful when Owen always found it. He couldn't be imagining things, it was the same charming hair, the same freckles, the same clear skin, and he recognized those clothes.

                Claire glanced sideways, and noticing his presence, she looked up from his boots to his face. The seconds they faced each other looked like millions of years. Owen wondered if he should leave. But he gave up when he saw a trace of pain in her eyes as he waved away. Cautiously, Owen walked over to her and sat at a distance, surprised that she didn't move or leave. They didn't say anything for a long time, they didn't know how long exactly.

                “One of us has to start this.”

                “You just did it,” she replied.

                “What happened on that day?”

                “I don't know either.”

                Silence and birds singing. Nothing more for a while.

                “I'm sorry,” Owen whispered. “I was so stupid...”

                “I couldn’t have told you those things just because I was angry.”

                “You drive well, Claire. I want you to know that I really think so. I just... I was a territorial idiot.”

                “There's nothing wrong with the trailer, I want you to know that too. I got carried away by the anger.”

                “I started, it's not your fault. I left and left you here.”

                For a moment he was afraid. Afraid they were just talking to get things straightened out and that this was still a goodbye.

                “What do you want to do now?” He asked with difficulty.

                Claire stared at him. Her eyes were getting as wet as his

                “What you want?”

                “Now only that you listen to me. Then you can decide what you want to do. These are things you know, but I never said. I sleep better at night when you're right by my side, I wake up fine when you're the first thing I feel in the morning. I haven't slept well for a week. I know all this is still kind of new to you after so long and sometimes it's weird and scary, and there's nothing wrong if you want to tell me out loud when you feel this way. I didn't try to be something more to you since the island just because you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, you tried to hide from yourself, but you always had a beautiful heart, and I could see. I don't know exactly what we're now, but it's serious to me, Claire. It doesn't have to be a perfect story, we both know it'll never be. But it's _ours_. And I wish it were still ours. I love you. I know I say it a few times out loud, but I love you, Claire Dearing. I won't ask you to forgive me or stay, I just wanted you to know.”

                The blue eyes traced the greens deep. She'd done it so many times before, and the result was always the same. There was no trace of doubt or lie. Owen was pouring his soul at her. He was in pain and fear like her. She didn't even notice when she brought her hand to his cheek, even as the unfinished beard scratched her skin. Her other hand rested on his thigh, squeezing lightly, as if fearing to see him disappear while she didn't respond.

                “It _is_ ours,” she whispered to him. “I don't want it to stop being ours.”

                She can hear Owen sigh in relief, as if the weight of the world were lifted from his shoulders. His hand mimicked her gesture, caressing her cheek with his thumb, his lips touching her forehead and fingers slid from her face to intertwine in the hair on the back of her neck. Claire allowed herself to be pulled into the ex-military's chest and crying in silence, gripping the fabric of his shirt more tightly than she intended. Owen didn't release her and let her stay there with her eyes closed for long minutes.

                “I'm right here, Claire. We can do that,” he told her.

                “Yes, let's pass...” she replied.

                Owen dried his own eyes and pressed her against him again.

                “Owen...”

                “You don’t have to tell me anything back.”

                “You need to know too.”

                He looked at her.

                “I love you, really.”

                He showed her the sweetest smile Claire had ever seen on his face and pulled her to him again, now kissing her hair, her cheek and slowly reaching her lips. Claire returned it. They kissed as if they hadn't done that a thousand years ago. Slow, sweet, protracted and full of affection.

                “I thought you were far away,” Claire whispered as they parted.

                Owen stroked her cheek with his thumb before answering.

                “Once Karen told me that the bad times are the ones I most have to remember that I love you. I did this every day, nor did I have to make an effort. I wouldn't have gone even if I wanted.”

                Claire smiled. So that was what the two of them were talking about as she played with the boys the last time they had lunch together. Claire kissed him again, fast, but no less sweet.

                “Take me home,” she whispered against his lips.

                “Let's walk a little.”

                “I think we need this.”

                Owen nodded, kissing her again. The two walked hand in hand and in no hurry, sometimes looking at the beautiful sunrise. When they got to the trailer Owen would tell her about the design of the cabin he was developing a few weeks ago. It was a surprise, so he didn't tell. They ended up talking more about what happened in the week they were apart and about the future. Then he was afraid of Claire's reaction in the next few moments, of her misunderstanding, of this generating more dilemmas between them, but she smiled and hugged him.

                “I remembered too, every day, Owen.”

                He smiled at her again before kissing her as they walked with closed eyes and without departing from each other from the kitchen to the bedroom.


End file.
